Secret Attractions
by supernaturalmuse
Summary: The guys of Grimmauld Place are sitting around playing the muggle game of Poker and talking. What happens when the subject of one Hermione Granger comes up? And just who is it that is attracted to her? Rated M because I feel like.. and I'm paranoid. R


**Secret Attractions**

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Harry Potter or anything related. Check out the disclaimer at the bottom too!

**A/N:** This is a complete spoof of my imagination. I just felt like writing it so wha–la! No flames please. This is probably OOC but oh well. This goes out to all those non-canon shippers because it's all here!

**Notes:** This takes place someplace between sixth year and seventh. Hermione is seventeen. Sirius did not die.

Chapter 1: You too?

* * *

They were playing a game of poker at Number 12 Grimmauld Place: Fred, George, Charlie, Remus, and Sirius. It was a way to loosen up and let off steam. The Order had already left and most of the people staying had already headed up to bed.

"Oi! Is that allowed?" Fred bellowed at the last hand that Sirius had won. They decided to put a silencing charm on the kitchen to keep Molly Weasley from lecturing all of them. "Sorry, mate but it is." Sirius said with a roguish grin.

"You weren't always that good in poker, Fred. Horrible poker face." Charlie commented. "I object to that." Fred protested. "I do too. We have the same face." George said. "You're turn to deal, Remus." Charlie said and slid the deck over to him. Remus began to deal and the game went on.

They were busy making jests and bets so they didn't notice the girl who leaned on the doorframe watching the game in amusement. Hermione shook her curls out of her face and stepped into the room. She had been up late reading and just came down to get a cup of tea. She didn't expect to find most of the male occupants playing poker and laughing.

Remus and Charlie noticed her first. They were always the most observant. "Hey, Hermione." Charlie greeted her with a grin and twinkling eyes. Remus gave her a warm smile. "Hi, Charlie." She said with a small smile. "Hi… Remus." She said in turn to her old professor.

"Hermione!" came the booming voice of the other marauder. "Sirius." She said with only a slight roll of her eyes. "What are you doing up so late?" Remus asked her. "Reading." The twins said together. She hated how everyone thought that's all she did.

She shrugged and went over to the cabinet to pull out a mug. "I was for a while." She replied. She stood on her tiptoes, reaching for her favorite cup. The room became a little quieter as the men in the room became intensely interested in the strip of skin that was exposed as she stretched to reach the cup. She finally grasped it and straightened back up.

She turned around and everyone quickly diverted their gaze. She grinned to herself. It was fun to make them silent. The game began again and Hermione watched as she made herself the tea she wanted.

"How did you guys learn about this game?" she asked. "We're marauders, love." Sirius said with a wink. She fought a blush off. She hated how he did that. Ugh, he had the ability to put you under a spell. Actually, she thought to herself, they all did.

"Thanks for the update." Hermione said sarcastically. "Is that sarcasm I hear?" Fred said. "And from our dear sweet Hermione?" George asked in the same tone. Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Glad to know you aren't losing you touch." "Trust us. We aren't losing our touch." George said with a penetrating gaze. She fought the smile that wanted to break free. She yawned and raised her arms over her head to stretch. Time to head to bed.

"Night boys. Oh-" she said as she turned back from her place in the doorway. They all looked at her, with expressions mixed between curiosity and the look of someone about to be reprimanded.

She smirked, "Good luck, Remus and Charlie. Hope you two beat the rest of the arrogant prats sitting there." The Twins and Sirius looked affronted but she knew it was act. They didn't take her words seriously and she didn't take their flirty behavior seriously. Hmm... perhaps she should.

As soon as she left the kitchen gales of laughter was issuing from Remus and Charlie's mouths. "She can put you three in your place." Charlie said. "Hey! I… well yeah actually." Fred said with a grin. "No doubt about that. Did we ever tell you why we constantly tested our products out right in front of Hermione?" George asked.

"No. Why?" Remus asked, curiosity peaked. "Well," began Fred, "You all have seen her wrath right?" They all nodded. They were well aware of what Hermione was like when someone angered her.

"Well. It was fun, pushing her to her limits then seeing her reactions when you calmly gave retorts." He said. "And it's damn sexy too. You know, when she's all in a huff and her cheeks are rosy and her eyes are glinting." George added.

"Half the time we pulled pranks just to get her to come yell at us." Fred said grinning. There was something about Hermione. She was intelligent and could actually keep up with the banter between him and his twin. She often disapproved of their pranks but he could see the amusement in her eyes as she told him off. She also was able to truly grasp all the work it took to make their products.

Charlie shook his head at his brothers' antics. "What are you shaking you head at Char? We saw how you practically undressed her when she came in." George said while his Twin smirked knowingly at him.

Charlie's neck reddened. "I didn't do that." Charlie mumbled. The other guys laughed at him. He rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

He had a slight crush on her since they started talking at nights. On nights she couldn't sleep and he was up late they would talk. They both care about magical creatures' rights and they also discussed almost anything. She would talk to him about the war and her concerns for everyone which made him realize that she wasn't a girl anymore.

"It's okay. I think we've all been there." Sirius said to the redhead. They all looked at him. He gave a 'what?' type of shrug. "I _really_ couldn't help it." Sirius said. "Well?" Fred prompted.

"Well as you all know. I still haven't been cleared by the damned Ministry. So I haven't been able to be out and about." He gave them all a mischievous smirk before continuing. "I can't really control my reactions especially when she was acting like that."

He gladly noticed that they were all leaning forward, waiting for him to continue. "She was sitting in the drawing room, reading. She was absorbed in the book and didn't notice me slip in. I was going to talk to her until well, she uh, began to really enjoy her Popsicle." Four sets of eyebrows shot up.

"I really doubt that she even knew what it looked like. Damn, that popsicle was lucky. She even made hums and sounds." Sirius shook his head trying to dispel the memory. "What did you do?" Charlie asked. "I left and went and took a nice long cold shower." Sirius told him. They all began laughing.

Sirius wanted to deflect the attention off him for once. He seriously didn't want to start fantasizing about his godson's best friend and he felt shame over it all. He didn't want to like the sight but he couldn't help it. Thankfully, he never had an encounter with her like that again and he was spared from any further 'problems' involving her.

"What about you Mooney?" he asked his best friend. "What?" Remus said looking up sharply. "Ah. Seems so." "No." Remus said shaking his head. "Really?" George asked. He always felt a spark towards Hermione and it seemed like he wasn't the only one.

"Mooney has but not me." Remus said. "Ohh." Sirius said understanding. And he thought he couldn't help it, Remus really _really_ couldn't help it. The Twins looked confused and Charlie did for a minute then it dawned on him. "Oh. What happened Remus?" he asked the werewolf.

"It was getting close to the full moon and I still hadn't received the Wolfsbane potion. It not only helps with the actual transformation but also the days before. You see, the inner wolf become more prominent in the days leading up to the full moon and the potion helps keep it at bay." Remus explained.

"I didn't have it and so the inner wolf was in my consciousness and it only wants to do two things: mate and hunt." He hoped the guys would leave it at that. He abhorred anything to do with his lycanthropy. He hated how weak he was when he didn't have the potion and he hated how that night his weakness almost affected Hermione.

"Go on." Fred urged. He didn't understand how this had anything to do with Hermione. Remus sighed and started to explain, "I was feeling restless so I made myself a cup of tea and then went to the library. Hermione was up and she was pouring over a large book. She was wearing uh, small nightclothes." He said and cleared his throat. It made his face burn thinking of how much he wanted her then.

Fred and George had matching expressions. They were waiting on him to explain further. "A tank top and small shorts." He said. "I sat down and attempted to read but I could hear her every time she shifted and I could smell her shampoo and lotion. It was distracting." He said.

"Is that all?" Sirius asked. He didn't think Remus did anything forward with the girl but Remus would beat himself up over ever little detail. It was just the way he was.

"Yeah, basically. I sat there torturing myself for a half an hour. I was battling myself. The things the wolf was saying. I'm sure it could make any of you blush." Remus shook his head.

"I don't know. I've heard Charlie is quite the playboy." Sirius said. "Me? What about you?" Charlie said scoffing. He knew how hard his lycanthropy was on Remus and he wanted to lighten the air. "Oi! What about us?" Fred said. "Yeah! We'll have you know that we have been with plenty of fine witches." George said.

Remus snorted in laughter. They looked so affronted at being left out. After a while, a few hands of poker and a glass or two of fire whiskey, the conversation veered off again. "Who knew Hermione was such a desired woman?" George asked.

"Yeah. Only thing is that none of us here have half a chance." Charlie said. "Why she likes your brother is beyond me." Sirius told the red head. "Dunno. It's just one of those things, huh?" Fred answered. They all nodded in agreement.

"I think it's time to go to bed." Remus said stretching his muscles. "I agree with ya mate." Charlie said standing.

"So… we never speak of our secret attractions to Hermione again?" Sirius asked the group. "Right." Fred and George chorused together. "Yes." Remus agreed. "Uh huh, sure." Charlie said through a yawn.

They each went to their rooms and their beds hoping a certain bushy haired brunette didn't follow them into their dreams.

* * *

A/N: So review please. I'm considering leaving this at a one shot because I don't know where to go with this. Let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer Part 2: I got the Popsicle idea for Hermione/Sirius from two other stories so it** _IS NOT MINE_**; Both 'It Was My Idea' by Beneeta and 'Sugar' by Redmaui. They are great and I suggest you read them. Thanks.**


End file.
